Anne Wilkinson
Canadian | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = Poetry | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | portaldisp = }} Anne Wilkinson (September 21, 1910 - May 10, 1961) was a Canadian poet. Life Wilkinson was born Anne Cochran Gibbons in Toronto, Ontario, the 2nd of 3 children of Mary Elizabeth (Osler) and George Sutton Gibbons.Biography of Anne Wilkinson, Women Writing and Reading in Canada from 1950. Web, Apr. 25, 2015. She was part of the modernist movement in Canadian poetry of the 1940s and 50s, one of only a small group of prominent Canadian women poets of the time that included Dorothy Livesay and P.K. Page. She published work in several prominent Canadian literary journals of the day, including Northern Review. '' Wilkinson became literary editor of ''Here and Now in 1949, and was a founding editor of Tamarack Review. She published 2 books of poetry, Counterpoint to Sleep (1951) and The Hangman Ties the Holly (1955). She also wrote a family history about her maternal family, the Oslers, and a children's book, before her early death from cancer in 1961. Recognition Forgotten for several decades, her work has enjoyed a minor revival since the publication in 2003 of Heresies: The complete poems of Anne Wilkinson, 1924-1961, edited by Dean Irvine. Publications Poetry *''Counterpoint to Sleep: Poems''. Montreal: First Statement Press, 1951. *''The Hangman Ties the Holly''. Toronto: Macmillan, 1955. *''Collected Poems; and a prose memoir'' (edited by A.J.M. Smith). Toronto: MacMillan, 1968; New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1968. * The Poetry of Anne Wilkinson; and a prose memoir (edited by Joan Coldwell). Toronto: Exile Editions, 1990. *''Heresies: The complete poems, 1924-1961'' (edited by Dean J. Irvine). Montreal: Signal Editions, 2003. *''The Essential Anne Wilkinson'' (edited by Ingrid Ruthig). Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 2014. Non-fiction *''Lions in the Way: A discursive history of the Oslers''. Toronto: Macmillan, 1956. *''The Tightrope Walker: Autobiographical writings'' (edited by Joan Coldwell). Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1992. Juvenile *''Swann and Daphne''. Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1960. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anne Wilkinson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 25, 2015. Audio / video * Elegy: Voice and piano. Oskar Morawetz. Words by Anne Wilkinson. Toronto: Aeneas Music, 1989.Works, Anne Wilkinson 1910-1961, Canadian Women Poets, Brock University, BrockU.ca, Web, June 12, 2012. See also *List of Canadian poets References *Coldwell, Joan. "Anne Wilkinson." The Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature. (edited by William Toye). Oxford University Press, 1983. *Irvine, Dean. Introduction to Heresies: The Complete Poems of Anne Wilkinson (1924–1961). Montreal: Vehicule Press, 2004. *Lecker, Robert. "Better Quick Than Dead: Anne Wilkinson's poetry." Studies in Canadian Literature 3.1 (1978). Notes External links ;Poems *"In June and Gentle Oven" *Anne Wilkinson at AllPoetry (3 poems) ;Books *''Heresies'' & The Essential Anne Wilkinson at Amazon.ca *Anne Wilkinson 1910-1961 at Canadian Women Poets ;About *Wilkinson, Anne in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Biography of Anne Wilkinson at Women Writing and Reading in Canada from 1950 *"A Reading of Anne Wilkinson by A.J.M. Smith *''The Essential Anne Wilkinson'' reviewed at The Bull Calf *"Better Quick than Dead: Anne Wilkinson's poetry", Studies in Canadian Literature * Revealing Reciprocity: Anne Wilkinson, Northrop Frye, and mythopoetics in Canada Category:1910 births Category:1961 deaths Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Canadian modernist poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Modernist poets Category:Women poets